Demain, même heure
by Feunarose
Summary: Après sa mort, Rina se réincarne dans l'univers de One Piece et tente de se reprendre en main bien que rien n'y fasse. Un soir, enveloppée d'un étrange sentiment, elle remonte à la surface et fait la rencontre du Vice-Amiral Smoker.
1. Vie lassante

Inoue Rina ouvrit ses grands yeux dorés dans l'obscurité alors qu'à côté d'elle, son petit frère Roger sautillait sur le lit en forme de coquillage.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts se leva à contrecoeur. Elle s'étira, lassée de se lever tous les jours à cette heure, puis souleva son frère qui babilla en tentant de se débattre. Rina lui adressa un regard noir qui le fit cesser de bouger et plongea. Sa queue bougea d'elle-même et la verte entreprit de passer par la cuisine. Avec un regard blasé, elle confia le bambin à sa mère qui lui offrit un petit sourire avant de continuer à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

 _Elle était lassée._

Rina ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le sort avait décidé de la faire renaître dans un monde qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur.

Un monde rempli de pirates et de cruauté, dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle aurait voulu partir à l'aventure comme tous ces humains.

 _Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire._

 _Pourquoi était-elle devenue une fichue sirène ?_ Jura-t-elle intérieurement en nageant jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte de sa maison faite de coraux.

La jeune fille préférait largement sa vie d'avant, bien qu'elle soit des plus dramatiques.

Elle avait laissé derrière elle sa sœur jumelle Marie, son enfant Sébastien, son mari Stiles et sa vie de sorcière détestée par la majorité des personnes de son entourage. Poudlard lui manquait. Sa maison lui manquait. Antoine, son ami animagus, Severus, son ancien professeur, également mort durant cette guerre, et surtout Noelia, sa meilleure amie. Ils lui manquaient tous terriblement et il lui arrivait très souvent de les pleurer.

Elle n'avait pas voulu mourir. _Seulement, une malédiction que lui avait lancé sans le faire exprès sa soeur jumelle lors de ses treize ans n'avait pas pu être stoppée et l'avait gelée._ La jeune fille avait gelé entièrement et était morte durant cette fichue guerre. _Rah ! Si Voldemort et Potter n'avaient jamais existé, la jeune fille aurait eu une vie normale._ Ses parents n'auraient pas dû l'abandonner avec sa soeur à des Cracmols. Elle ne serait jamais devenue un Loup-Garou et ne serait pas tombée amoureuse d'un de ses fils Voyageur Dimensionnel.

 _Inoue Rina, ou anciennement Wive Rose, était obligée de se réincarner à chaque fois qu'elle mourrait._ Cela lui déplaisait énormément. Tous ses amis lui manquaient. S'étaient-ils eux aussi réincarnés dans ce monde en mourant ? Wendy, Adrian, Antoine, Severus, Stiles et Noelia, étaient-ils ici, à attendre son arrivée avec impatience ? _Elle en doutait._ Car à présent, elle était seule. _Aussi seule qu'elle ne l'avait été durant sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Aussi seule que quand ses parents adoptifs décédèrent en laissant deux orphelines à la merci de son ancien monde qui était loin d'être aussi noir que celui-ci._

En pensant à tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver, _elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas de chance_. Bien sûr, maintenant, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, donc une vraie famille et des personnes qui l'aimaient, mais ce n'était pas comme avant.

 _Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle à cause de tout ce qu'elle savait._

Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle s'était réincarnée, ça lui faisait bizarre de connaître tous les événements futurs d'un monde qu'elle avait découvert dans des livres. One Piece était un manga intéressant. S'y retrouver était plus repoussant, néanmoins.

Ici, le trafic de sirènes (elle craignait un peu pour sa vie, là.) était quelque chose de presque normal chez les Nobles. Alors elle restait sagement sur l'île à attendre que quelque chose soit digne de son intérêt.

À dix-sept ans, elle ne savait pas faire grand chose à part se battre, insulter, rester dans son coin et manger. Comme elle se doutait que les faibles n'eussent pas vraiment leur place dans ce monde, elle s'était mise à s'entraîner sans relâche. Peut-être qu'un jour, s'était-elle dit alors qu'elle n'avait encore que cinq ans, elle aurait affaire à des pirates mal intentionnés.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était aventurée hors de l'île. Elle jura à haute voix et attira l'attention de quelques poissons qui passaient à côté de sa longue queue rouge vive.

\- T'as un problème ? Demanda-t-elle au plus gros qui semblait être le plus âgé.

Il partit directement sans lui répondre et elle sourit, heureuse de faire de l'effet.

Son regard se voila bien vite et elle reprit un air blasé en continuant sa route. _Puisqu'elle n'était plus sur l'île, pourquoi ne pas sortir explorer les alentours ?_

Quand sa tête passa la surface de l'eau, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il faisait nuit. Devant elle, Red Line semblait immense, entouré de milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sortait pour observer ce spectacle et il arrivait même que Hanon et Camie, deux de ses amies les plus proches, l'accompagnent.

 _Parfois, Hanon lui rappelait un peu Noelia, une Gryffondor qui avait été sa meilleure amie dans son ancienne vie. Camie, elle, était arrivée sans prévenir._

Dans ses anciennes vies, le personnage de Camie lui avait paru un peu bête et elle ne s'était pas tant que ça attachée à elle. C'est pour ça qu'en la reconnaissant, attablée à une table voisine dans la même école qu'elle, Rina n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça. Seulement, la sirène aux cheveux vert clair l'avait trouvée géniale et avait voulu rester avec elle. Chose que Rina accepta au bout de quelques jours. Finalement, Camie était devenue l'une de ses amies les plus proches.

VROUM !

Un bruit assourdissant la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna, prête à taper la personne qui avait provoqué ce vacarme puis découvrit avec surprise un énorme bateau de la Marine juste devant elle.

 _Et merde_.

Rina n'attendit pas de se faire voir et plongea immédiatement pour éviter de se faire repérer.

 _Pourquoi leur bateau était-il arrêté ?_

Elle attacha ses longs cheveux verts en une queue haute puis s'approcha du navire, les sens en alerte. Ses cheveux lui collaient partout sur le visage et elle dut les plaquer en arrière pour y voir plus clair. Elle saisit l'arme qu'elle possédait dans son sac à dos et attendit.

La sirène remarqua avec horreur qu'une barque venait d'être jetée à l'eau et qu'un homme assez baraqué était en train de monter dedans.

 _Ils l'avaient vue !_ Rina espérait de tout cœur qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de la capturer et que ce n'était seulement que pour parler qu'ils venaient vers elle.

Elle tenta de voir qui se trouvait dans la barque, mais sa myopie lui en empêcha. Elle avait également gardé certains problèmes de cette envergure de son ancienne vie.

Quand l'homme arriva à sa hauteur, Rina sortit de l'eau avec fusil en main, prête à tirer.

Son visage, cependant, s'illumina en remarquant qui était devant elle.

 _Cela alors !_ Rina ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir le Vice-Amiral Smoker face à elle.

Le voir en vrai était vraiment plus impressionnant que de le voir dans le manga, cependant.

Il passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, puis Rina s'éclaircit la gorge afin de prendre la parole. Smoker continua de fumer tout en attendant qu'elle parle.

\- Salut, ça fume ?

 _Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pathétique. Rina, est-ce que tu viens de dire salut à un Vice-Amiral de la Marine ? Tu ne serais pas un peu suicidaire ? Lui siffla une voix dans sa tête qui la fit rire intérieurement._

 _Si, justement, elle l'était un peu._

\- Bonsoir, lui répondit-il en continuant de la fixer. Que faites-vous dans l'eau ?

 _Oh, ça alors_. Il n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'elle était une sirène ? _Peut-être avait-il cru qu'elle se noyait._

Elle ricana et lui montra son énorme queue rouge avant de rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. _Mais quelle conne elle faisait parfois !_ Elle venait de se trahir toute seule.

Rina s'apprêta à plonger, le visage bouillant quand elle se fit arrêter par une poigne assez puissante qui la fit grimacer.

\- Une sirène ? Ricana-t-il à son tour. Intéressant.

\- Ta gueule, ne me touche pas ! Paniqua-t-elle. Tu vas me buter !

Perturbé, il lui lâcha la main et Rina put fuir.

 _Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à présent, c'était dormir et oublier la gêne qu'elle venait de ressentir. C'était comme ça qu'elle réagissait ? Sérieusement ?_

 _Cette rencontre la laissait plus que perplexe et elle se dit qu'un jour, sa vulgarité et son agressivité allait la tuer._

Alors, quand elle rentra chez elle, la jeune fille défonça presque la porte d'entrée et alla se coucher.

 _Inoue Rina était lassée._


	2. Une seconde fois

Rina ne comprit jamais pourquoi elle retourna à la surface le soir suivant, ni pourquoi il fut encore là, dans cette barque, à l'attendre.

\- Tu es revenue, remarqua-t-il.

\- Vous êtes toujours là.

Il soupira puis s'allongea un peu plus dans la barque afin de regarder les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Rina en pointant la barque du doigt.

Smoker lui fit un mouvement de tête qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'elle s'asseye là et s'alluma un nouveau cigare.

La fumée se répandit autour d'eux tandis que la sirène se hissa dans la barque. Sa queue de poisson dut malheureusement rester hors de celle-ci à cause de sa taille.

Elle surprit le Vice-Amiral en train de détailler ses écailles rougeoyantes et ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement.

\- Désolée de vous avoir insulté, j'ai paniqué, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'humains, mentit-elle en gonflant ses joues.

\- Pas grave.

Le silence tomba une seconde fois, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Celui-ci était plutôt agréable et rassurant. Rina n'en croyait quand même pas ses yeux d'être revenue après _ça._

 _Elle avait fait une gaffe et avait indirectement voulu se faire pardonner. Alors, la sirène avait prié pour qu'il revienne. Cela pouvait sembler bête, mais c'était dans son caractère._

 _-_ Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Marine ? Finit par demander Rina en se tournant vers lui et en lui adressant un regard blasé.

\- J'ai suivi une amie d'enfance, dit-il d'un ton agacé. Mais ça ne te regarde pas, gamine.

 _Oh, il parlait de Hina ? Elle avait oublié qu'ils avaient été amis bien avant de rentrer dans la Marine._ La jeune femme aux cheveux verts voulu en savoir plus donc continua, malgré le regard noir que lui lançait le Vice-Amiral :

\- Pourtant, la Marine cache beaucoup de choses aux citoyens, marmonna entre ses dents la sirène, qui continua en parlant cette fois-ci à haute voix. Vous êtes seul ?

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fronça les sourcils en entendant la première partie de sa phrase.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de soldats à bord, avoua la sirène en faisant bouger sa queue dans le vide.

La lumière de la lune illumina pendant un instant le Marine et elle crut rêver en le voyant sourire.

\- Ils dorment.

\- Oh, d'accord, chuchota-t-elle, gênée. Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez devant Red Line ? Le bateau n'a pas bougé depuis hier.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

Rina parlait parfois pour ne rien dire et avait un peu peur de l'agacer. Elle aurait voulu le connaître un peu, car elle avait rarement l'occasion d'apprécier les humains de ce monde.

Étonnamment, il s'écoula deux heures durant lesquelles Rina continua à lui poser des questions. Elle faillit de nombreuses fois lui avouer des choses qui auraient pu nuire à sa vie et regretta pendant un instant d'être si bavarde. Smoker lui avait même demandé des anecdotes sur sa vie, à sa plus grande surprise.

Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, le Vice-Amiral décida de remonter à bord de son bateau. Rina retourna dans l'eau et lui offrit un petit sourire.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Smoker ne déclare d'une voix rauque et usée par la fumée :

\- Demain, même heure.

Rina se contenta de rougir avant de replonger.

 _Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, elle se sentait heureuse._

Quand elle arriva chez elle, tout ce qu'elle fit fut d'ouvrir _Rouge sang_ de Endou Haruko. Rina se posa tranquillement dans son lit afin de lire. Sa mère l'appela plusieurs fois pour lui prévenir que le dîner était prêt, mais elle ne bougea pas.

La jeune fille était sur le point de tourner la page de son bouquin quand son père entra dans sa chambre, un air sérieux collé au visage.

 _Oh, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude._ Mais habituellement, il ne venait presque jamais dans sa chambre, remarqua la sirène en relevant à peine la tête pour le regarder.

\- Rina.

La jeune fille soupira à l'entente de son prénom et elle daigna miraculeusement de lever la tête.

\- On m'a rapporté que tu remontais à la surface depuis deux jours, lui indiqua son paternel.

Rina ricana. _Qui était le salopiaud qui l'avait dénoncée, qu'elle aille lui régler son compte ?_

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors de l'île alors que tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux ? Finit-il par demander en soupirant une bonne fois. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il se gratta la barbe en attendant une réponse, puis, en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, sortit de sa chambre sans lui demander son reste. _Ce qu'elle aimait avec Inoue Mael, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement quand il ne fallait pas déranger quelqu'un._ Il avait souvent l'habitude de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, bien qu'il aimait être mit au courant avant toute escapade.

Il était vrai que sa mère n'était pas au courant de ses sorties. Son père ne lui en avait sûrement pas parlé, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait directement accouru dans sa chambre afin de lui hurler dessus.

Rina reprit sa lecture sans aucun problème et finit par terminer le livre deux heures plus tard. _L'histoire l'avait énormément émue, d'ailleurs._ Endou Haruko n'était pas seulement une bonne écrivaine, elle était aussi une pirate avec une voix d'ange. Ses dials se vendaient très facilement et même certains Marines ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rêver en entendant ses chansons.

 _D'ailleurs, elle se souvint que le Vice-Amiral Smoker lui en avait légèrement parlé durant leur conversation au clair de lune_. Il aimait écouter ses sons et il lui arrivait même d'assister à quelques uns de ses concerts. _Le blanc lui affirmait que ce n'était que pour surveiller les actions de la pirate, mais la sirène pouvait mettre sa main à couper qu'il en était vraiment fan._

Elle soupira, puis posa le livre sur sa table de chevet avant d'utiliser son Corail à Bulles afin de pouvoir se déplacer beaucoup plus facilement. La bulle géante lui permit de se déplacer en un temps record jusqu'à sa salle de bains.

Devant le grand miroir accroché au dessus de la baignoire, elle se détailla quelques instants avant de grimacer. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le fait d'être une sirène poisson corne. En plus de ça, les minuscules cornes qu'elle possédait étaient bicolores. La gauche était noire alors que la droite avait la couleur du sang. Plusieurs Hommes-Poissons lui avaient souvent dit que cela lui faisait ressembler à un Démon, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux grâce à son peigne brodé de coquillages puis enfila un haut plus confortable pour dormir. _Un maillot de bain noir suffirait largement._

Rina se brossa les dents, bailla, puis se dirigea une seconde fois vers son lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait afin de faire disparaître les cernes qui étaient apparus autour de ses yeux à cause de ses fréquentes insomnies.

Elle se glissa doucement dans ses couvertures puis posa sa tête contre le coussin en plumes roses. Ses pensées voguèrent sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis presque quatre jours, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et s'endormit.

 _Rina y était habituée, après tout._


	3. Pleurs

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Rina continua de remonter à la surface afin d'y rencontrer le Vice-Amiral Smoker. Au fil du temps, leurs conversations s'étaient étoffées. Smoker avait commencé à lui raconter des anecdotes sur sa vie dans la Marine et cela laissait Rina assez perplexe. _Rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit n'avait été mentionné dans One Piece. Peut-être qu'elle était même la seule à en avoir entendu parler !_ Pour la première fois dans cette nouvelle vie, la jeune femme se sentit unique et cela la fit sourire dans son bain. Elle remua légèrement la queue et créa de petites vagues qui vinrent doucement s'écraser sur le sol en corail de sa salle de bains.

Rina soupira en repensant aux moments merveilleux qu'elle avait autrefois passés alors qu'elle possédait des jambes. Dans plusieurs de ses vies, la sirène avait de maintes et maintes fois pratiqué le patinage artistique. Evidemment, avec cette géante queue de sirène, il était vraiment impossible de ne serait-ce pas penser à enfiler des patins. Il y avait quand même un avantage : elle ne portait plus du tout de chaussures ! A présent, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre le jour de ses trente ans, où elle pourrait enfin goûter à ce bonheur une nouvelle fois.

\- Rina ? Fini ? Babilla Roger derrière la porte tout en tapant sur celle-ci.

\- Non, Roger. Je viens seulement de rentrer dans mon bain.

A vrai dire, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était dedans mais ne voulait pas vraiment en sortir. La salle de bains était l'endroit qu'elle préférait le plus dans cette petite maison et personne ne la lui retirerait.

\- Je vais le dire à Ma ! Ricana-t-il avant de partir en courant vers la cuisine où sa mère se trouvait.

La sirène poisson corne sortit de la baignoire avec regret et commença à chantonner alors que sa chanson préférée passa sur son Audio-Dial. Elle s'imagina chanter devant Antoine comme elle le faisait si souvent avant et eut du mal à ne pas pleurer.

Antoine, que la sirène avait longtemps cru être un chat, et qui s'était révélé être un animagus durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, l'avait accompagnée durant presque quatre ans avant de se faire tuer en essayant de la protéger durant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Elle l'avait vraiment considéré comme son meilleur ami. Il était un peu comme Grégoire.

 _Grégoire, lui aussi, lui manquait._

Des larmes coulèrent finalement sur ses joues et elle sanglota sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 _Grégoire_ , qui avait si longtemps habité avec Marie, Levi et elle car il était poursuivi par ces fichus tueurs. _Grégoire_ , qui l'avait aimée sans qu'elle ne le remarque et qui lui avait appris tellement de choses en si peu de temps. _Grégoire_ , la seule personne qui arrivait à la comprendre, car lui aussi, avait été un lycanthrope.

 _Grégoire._

 _Bordel, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ses amis lui manquaient._ Sur le coup, ça ne lui avait pas vraiment fait grand-chose parce que la plupart de ceux-ci l'avaient trahie durant la bataille. Mais l'énorme trou dans son cœur qu'elle avait tenté de faire disparaître grâce à l'Occlumencie était maintenant plus présent que jamais.

 _Elle avait besoin d'aide._

Dans son ancienne vie, la jeune fille était entrée en dépression, et cela l'avait étonné de ne pas avoir eu affaire à ce problème dans cette dimension. Au début, elle avait cru que cela avait un rapport avec le fait d'être libérée de tous ses problèmes. Mais en fait, aujourd'hui, c'était le fait de se rappeler avec précision ce que tout le monde avait fait pour elle qui la mettait dans cet état.

 _Elle aurait dû disparaître avec les autres voyageurs, aller dans la même dimension qu'eux et ne pas choisir de se débrouiller seule._

 _Maintenant, il se pourrait qu'elle ne les revoit plus jamais._

 _-_ Rina, sors de là sinon je viens te chercher par la queue, hurla sa mère à travers la porte alors qu'elle restait paralysée devant son propre reflet.

\- Non. Laisse-moi.

 _C'était sorti tout seul._

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts pouvait parfaitement sentir la colère de sa mère à travers la porte en brique. Elle l'entendit partir et sanglota.

Sa chanson fut brutalement coupée par une alarme assourdissante qui lui vrilla brutalement les tympans.

Elle s'écroula, nue, sur le sol et tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de boucher ses oreilles beaucoup trop sensibles à cause de son ancien statut de Loup-Garou.

Rina réussit à enfiler un t-shirt noir qui laissait son ventre visible et sortit de la salle de bains en flottant sur une bulle. Elle rejoignit vite son père et son petit-frère qui étaient réunis dans le salon, tout paniqués, tandis sa mère déclara presque en hurlant :

\- Portgas D. Ace va être exécuté et vous savez très bien ce que cela signifie !

\- Quoi ?

C'était Rina qui avait failli tomber de sa bulle en entendant cela. _Ce n'était pas possible !_ L'histoire était déjà si avancée ? Elle n'avait pas pu se renseigner plus tôt car sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, il n'y avait pas les avis de recherche des humains. Rina n'avait donc pas pu suivre l'avancée des Mugiwara.

\- Une guerre va éclater. Barbe Blanche va sûrement tomber et l'île des Hommes-Poissons ne sera plus sous sa protection, siffla méchamment Rina.

Elle ne s'était pas du tout préparée à ça car elle pensait ne pas y avoir affaire avant longtemps.

 _Maintenant, elle allait devoir agir._

Big Mom proposerait sûrement de protéger l'île contre des bonbons, mais entre-temps, Rina allait agir. Le trafic de sirènes et d'Hommes-Poissons allait sûrement augmenter durant cela et elle ferait tout pour empêcher certains enlèvements.

\- Quand aura lieu l'exécution ? Demanda Rina en tournant en rond.

\- Dans six jours, déclara son père en baissant légèrement la tête. On voyait très clairement dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet pour sa famille.

C'était comme dans l'histoire originale. Rien n'avait été modifié. _Pour l'instant._

\- Je sors, déclara Rina en avançant vers la porte grande ouverte de sa maison.

\- C'est hors de question, la contredit sa mère en criant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, ricana Rina.

Elle profita du moment où sa mère se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire pour partir en nageant sans regarder derrière elle. Rina ne remarqua pas les lèvres serrées de son père, ni l'ombre qui s'infiltra chez elle dès qu'elle sortit.

Rina était tellement préoccupée par ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'elle n'entendit même pas l'alarme s'arrêter. Elle nagea droit vers le centre-ville en bousculant au passage quelques personnes, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Peut-être qu'elle tentait juste de fuir car elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. _Vraiment, elle n'en avait aucune idée._

 _-_ Rina !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant son nom être hurlé derrière elle après qu'elle ait bousculé un énième Homme-Poisson qui passait par là. Rina se retourna et vit avec horreur quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien depuis la fin de sa scolarité chez les Hommes-Poissons.

\- Oh, André. Quel plaisir de te voir, mentit-elle en s'apprêtant à continuer de fuir.

\- Ça fait longtemps ! Tu as entendu l'alarme sonner ? Je m'attends au pire, déclara-t-il avec une petite mine. J'espère que Barbe Blanche va gagner !

Rina ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir qui le fit sourire un peu plus encore. La jeune fille n'avait jamais aimé André comme lui l'aimait. Il était beaucoup trop collant et ennuyant pour elle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter. Le revoir après tant d'années n'avait pas amélioré les choses, au contraire. Rina avait cru ne jamais le revoir et cela l'avait soulagée. _Maintenant, il réapparaissait comme si de rien n'était et comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis._

\- C'est vrai que tu as eu un petit frère ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda l'Homme-Poisson requin-marteau en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Rina nagea afin de reculer et soupira. _Que devait-elle faire afin de partir le plus vite possible ?_ Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais se devait de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Écoute, je suis pressée et je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi maintenant, commença-t-elle à dire avec un visage qui rougissait de plus en plus à cause de l'agacement qu'elle ressentait, si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois dernières années, je le ferai avec plaisir, mais un autre jour, autre part et surtout pas maintenant. Donc, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'y vais. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

André la regarda partir, bouche bée. À vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il recoiffa ses cheveux blonds à l'aide d'un peigne puis soupira. _Les femmes étaient vraiment difficiles._

Rina nagea sans regarder où elle allait et finit par se retrouver égarée dans la Forêt Marine, que la plupart des gens évitaient. Elle contempla tout autour d'elle les différents coraux multicolores qui embellissaient grandement le paysage et se surprit à sourire.

Dans son ancien monde, elle n'aurait jamais pu voir des paysages pareils. Rina n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que les rues hautement fréquentées des grandes villes et très rarement les champs presque déserts des campagnes. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir explorer les fonds marins, donc tout cela avait été une première.

Si elle devait citer l'un des seuls points positifs à être une sirène, elle dirait volontiers que la mer était magnifique à découvrir.

Rina arriva jusqu'à un énorme rocher mousseux qui devait être là depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. _Quelles étaient ces étranges lettres qui étaient gravées sur la pierre à la main ? Était-ce une langue inconnue que personne ne connaissait ?_ Si c'était le cas, cela la fascinerait.

En se remémorant si elle avait déjà aperçu des choses de ce genre dans One Piece, elle se rappela d'un détail assez troublant. _Est-ce que cette énorme pierre serait l'un des ponéglyphes que Nico Robin recherchait ? Si c'était le cas, c'était assez drôle de se dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé sans le faire exprès._ _Robin le trouvait-elle dans l'histoire originale ?_ Rina ne s'en rappelait plus.

En voulant se poser sur le sol afin de se reposer, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts fut surprise d'entendre une branche craquer. _Quelqu'un approchait !_ Elle espérait de tout cœur que cette personne n'allait pas l'interpeller, car elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

\- Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda une voix derrière elle.

Rina se retourna en jurant et adressa un regard noir au malheureux qui lui avait adressé la parole. De vue, il semblait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. C'était un triton lamproie assez musclé aux beaux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns. Quand il la vit le détailler, il rougit et baissa un peu la tête.

\- Je vous retourne la question, ricana Rina en recroquevillant sur elle-même et en lui adressant un regard charmeur.

 _Il ressemblait à Stiles. Il lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ces pupilles bleues qui lui manquaient plus que tout au monde._

\- Je m'appelle Byakuya, enchanté de vous connaître. Et vous, quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant de sa main afin de lui faire un baisemain qui la fit devenir rouge tomate.

 _Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça !_

\- Inoue Rina, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Il passa quelques secondes à l'observer avant de s'asseoir sur le sol juste à côté d'elle.

\- Sans paraître bizarre, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors que d'habitude, personne ne connaît cet endroit ?

Byakuya se gratta le ventre en passant sa main sous son t-shirt et Rina l'observa tranquillement. Elle remarqua avec un peu d'étonnement l'énorme queue de poisson qu'il possédait et jura mentalement de ne pas l'avoir détaillée plutôt. Sa queue était presque aussi énorme et longue que la sienne, tandis que sa couleur bleue faisait ressortir les petites écailles de la même couleur qu'il possédait sur le dos.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir dans un endroit tranquille et je me suis égarée ici, rien de plus, le rassura Rina en souriant doucement.

\- Alors le destin voulait que nous nous rencontrions.

Elle pouffa de rire doucement puis pointa de son doigt les étranges coquillages qu'il portait sur les oreilles en lui demandant :

\- Est-ce que ce sont des dials ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont collés à vos oreilles ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

Il rigola devant une Rina un peu perdue puis esquissa un geste afin de les enlever. Les dials étaient en réalité reliés entre eux et laissaient entendre une musique dans une langue que la sirène ne connaissait pas. Elle se dit que, maintenant que les dials n'étaient plus sur ses oreilles, ils ressemblaient tout simplement à un casque basique et se sentit un peu bête.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à modifier les dials afin qu'ils soient directement sur mes oreilles, vous avez eu une très bonne idée ! S'étonna-t-elle en prenant l'objet dans ses mains et en le tournant dans tous les sens.

\- En fait, c'est mon grand frère qui l'a fabriqué, avoua-t-il. Le mérite de l'avoir créé lui revient de droit. Il en vend dans son magasin de musique.

\- Oh !

Il y eu un blanc. Les deux jeunes gens ne surent plus quoi se dire pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la sirène aux cheveux verts brise le silence.

\- Je pense que je vais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard et j'ai bientôt un rendez-vous, désolée.

\- Je peux te donner mon numéro d'escargophone et on pourrait essayer de se revoir, tu ne crois pas ?

Rina ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse.

\- Oh ... euh, oui comme tu veux, murmura-t-elle.

 _Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pathétique._


	4. Encore des problèmes

**_Chapitre non-corrigé._**

* * *

Rina se laissa emporter par les courants marins et finit par arriver à la surface avec quelques minutes de retard. Smoker était déjà là, à l'attendre, avec son habituel regard dur. La jeune fille se posa sur la barque et lui offrit un petit sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

\- Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer dans quelques jours, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Ce sera la guerre. L'une des plus grandes qu'il n'y ait jamais eue. Il y aura des pertes. Je pourrais même être parmi eux.

Le sourire de la sirène se fana et son regard devint inquiet. _Il disait vrai. Smoker risquait sa vie constamment en tant que Vice-Amiral, et si quelque chose se passait, il risquait d'y passer._

\- Restez en vie, s'il vous plaît. Je tiens à vous.

Rina eut la surprise de le voir rougir et explosa de rire. _Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce genre de réaction ! Il n'était pas du tout ainsi quand on ne le connaissait pas._

 _-_ C'est pareil pour moi, gamine, avoua-t-il en prenant une taffe de ses cigares. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant de longues minutes avant d'être interrompus par le bruit d'un escargophone qui sonnait. Le Vice-Amiral soupira et décrocha. Immédiatement, l'appareil changea d'apparence et prit une forme plus féminine. La voix qui résonna près d'eux confirma à la jeune fille le fait que la personne qui l'appelait était une femme.

\- Vice-Amiral, dit-elle alors que Smoker détaillait la longue queue rouge de Rina. Où êtes-vous ? Nous avons un problème sur le bateau ! La plupart de nos soldats ont commencé à faire des crises d'origines inconnues et les médecins n'ont aucune idée de la cause de tout cela.

\- Tashigi, préviens le quartier général, j'arrive.

\- D'accord, monsieur !

Smoker chuchota des choses qu'elle ne comprit pas tout en raccrochant. La jeune fille le fixa, un peu déçue et sortit de la barque. Le marine ne partit pas tout de suite et l'observa pendant de longues secondes. Les longs cheveux verts de Rina étaient presque secs dû au temps qu'elle avait passé hors de l'eau, et ses petites cornes bicolores lui donnaient des airs de démon. Sa petite bouche était légèrement ouverte pour lui permettre de respirer.

\- C'est dommage que vous devez déjà partir, confessa-t-elle, désenchantée. Allez-y, ne faites pas attendre vos soldats.

\- Demain, même heure, dit-il alors que la barque commençait à avancer vers le grand bateau de la marine.

Le regard de Rina se voila de tristesse alors qu'elle plongeait une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Attendre avant de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui allait être plus difficile que prévu. Malheureusement, la jeune fille reconnut ce sentiment de manque qu'elle avait ressenti peu de fois auparavant. Elle voulait s'acquitter de celui-ci. Rina n'était pas prête à l'endurer une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille avait tant été souffrante à cause de lui. Elle se souvenait de Jakob. De Stiles. De son affection grandissant de jour en jour à cause de l'attention qu'ils lui avaient portée. De toutes les choses qui avaient suivies ces caresses et ces baisers.

 _Tous ces malheurs provoqués sans arrière-pensées._

Rina ne pouvait pas y croire _. Pas maintenant._ Tout s'était déroulé correctement depuis le premier jour, alors pourquoi Dieu s'était-il décidé à lui faire endurer tout cela en si peu de temps ?

 _Rina était amoureuse de Smoker._ Même si elle tentait de se raisonner en se disant que cela ne la ferait que souffrir _. Elle était une putain de sirène,_ se rappela-t-elle. _Une imbécile inutile qui n'avait même pas de jambes. Comment un humain aussi mystérieux que lui pouvait autant faire attention à elle ?_

Comment Smoker était-il arrivé à l'idée de lui proposer de se voir tous les jours ?

C'était vrai, cela. Que faisait-il aussi près de Red Line, ce jour-là ? _Qu'attendait-il exactement, le regard constamment tourné vers le ciel comme si quelque chose allait en tomber ?_

 _Un humain ne pouvait pas aimer une sirène._

Rina se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, les yeux embués de larmes et percuta beaucoup de gens. Ces derniers l'insultèrent, énervés, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Quand la jeune fille passa la porte de chez elle, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le corps sans vie de son père. Elle hurla, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, et nagea jusqu'à lui.

\- Papa, papa !

Ses ailerons avaient tous été découpés et du sang se déversait de toutes les petites plaies qu'il possédait. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. _Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait sur elle de cette façon ?_ En redoutant le pire, Rina se releva et explora rapidement toutes les pièces de sa main en appelant son petit frère.

\- Roger ! Hurla-t-elle.

 _Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien._ Sa mère n'était plus là non plus, et rien ne montrait que quelqu'un d'autre avait été assassiné. La jeune fille eut de nombreux scénarios qui lui passèrent en tête. Des pirates avaient dû s'infiltrer chez elle durant son absence pour enlever sa famille. Il n'était pas rare que des sirènes ou des tritons se fassent enlever pour être amenés aux ventes aux enchères de Sabaody. _Mais quand même, c'était sa famille ! Elle avait échappé de peu à cela. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Devait-elle s'enfuir ?_

Elle pleurnicha lamentablement avant d'appeler à l'aide dans la rue. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Rina laissa les secours entrer chez elle et dit au revoir à son père. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas autant que ses anciens parents, elle avait grandi avec lui. Sa mère n'était jamais occupée d'elle et ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Tout ce qu'elle possédait lui venait de son paternel.

La jeune fille s'inquiéta légèrement pour Roger. Malgré son attitude agaçante, elle l'aimait énormément. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne le se pardonnerait jamais. Rina avait déjà perdu beaucoup de gens à qui elle tenait, et la mort de son père l'attristait énormément.

Si son petit-frère se rajoutait à la longue liste de victimes, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Alors, en décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Rina prépara un sac rempli d'affaires et composa un numéro sur son escargophone. Ce dernier sonna pendant quelques secondes avant d'être coupé par une voix grave :

\- Oui, allo ?

\- Byakuya ? C'est Inoue Rina, se présenta-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Il sembla légèrement surpris par cela mais finit par répondre :

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On peut se voir ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement. Tout de suite, si possible. J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose.

Elle savait pertinemment que cela était risqué. Mais elle ne voulait pas impliquer Hanon ou Camie, au risque qu'elles se fassent blesser. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré serait plus apte à fuir si jamais ses plans tournaient à la boucherie.

\- D'accord, on se retrouve près de la crique aux coraux multicolores dans vingt minutes ?

Elle acquiesça, et raccrocha.

Si tout se passait bien, la jeune fille rejoindrait le jeune homme et elle lui proposerait de l'accompagner à Sabaody.

 _Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Roger au plus vite._


End file.
